Lights Path to Love
by carolquin
Summary: Harry's 16th birthday and it comes with a magical surprise. It gives him the strength to admit his feelings for Ginny and the courage to face the Weasley brothers. HG fluff,romance,supernatural


_**LIGHTS PATH TO LOVE**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but maybe if I continue to be a good little girl…**_

A/N: This story was written with Willem and posted under the author name "carolwim". I came up with the idea, Willem wrote the outline, and I finished the story. I am reposting this story under my author name with some edits and I'm making it part of a trilogy. The sequel, "Lights Path to Life" is in progress. Chapter one has been completed and will be posted soon. The final story of the trilogy, "Lights Path to Peace", will be posted before Christmas. This story is A/U.

Harry James Potter was staring out of the window in his tiny bedroom at Privet Drive. Today he was sixteen years old and in a few days he would be able to leave and go to his true home, the Burrow.

From his position in the window Harry watched the movement on the street below. He watched as the neighbors were coming out of their houses and getting into their cars for another day at work. They lived in their perfect little words with their perfect families and perfect lives. Harry wondered how perfect their little words would be if they knew that wizards and witches existed and looked exactly like they did and not like the characters they'd grown up believing in. With all that Harry had faced thus far and knew he would face in the future he was envious of these non-magical people, for ignorance was most definitely bliss.

Harry thought back about the events that occurred at midnight. He turned sixteen at that moment, but there was a very painful surprise waiting for him. The world he knew before his sixteenth birthday ended and everything changed into a living hell. Harry still shuddered from the memories of the pain, he felt as if something was trying to break its way out of his body and in a way that is exactly what was happening. From his body, he released some sort of magical creature. In honesty, it was not just one creature, but fifty of them and one after the other came flying out of his body. His insides would twist in pain with each one until liquid fire would stream through the upper part of his spine towards his chest and another would fly out of his body.

At that moment Harry could not fathom what was happening, he just felt the wave of hot pain and some strange light flying out of him then the pain was reduced. While watching the strange lights dancing in front him the next wave of pain would came. The torture continued for two hours; a torture as almost as intense as a Cruciatus curse from Voldemort. Finally at 2am the torture ended and in front of him were fifty little specs of lights dancing in front of him; unfortunately he had no idea what those lights were or what he was meant to do with them.

After looking at the lights for about an hour, he tried to stand up, he needed to go to the loo and fast as well. Without realizing it, he was standing in the loo with one floating light floating in front of him. Harry was totally perplexed. How was all that possible? But he decided to ponder about that after he relieved himself and when he was done he slowly and softly went back to his room, but here was a major problem … the door was locked! His uncle always locked him in his room the minute he was home from school. He would never be able to get the locks open without using his wand and at the moment he did not fancy a bunch of owls carrying threats of expulsion from the Ministry. He was in deep trouble now. Harry looked to the six locks, just how did he get out of the room to begin with? Harry began to panic as thoughts of Uncle Vernon finding him outside of his locked room and the absolute rage he would have to endure.

Harry recalled how desperate he was beginning to feel, and then he could hear the clicks of the locks, one by one, until the door opened wide to let him in. He remembered feeling bewildered but he did not question it, he thankfully and quickly went into his room. Behind him, the door closed and he heard all the locks go back in place. The little light, which was still following him, joined the rest of the lights.

Harry started to count the lights, yep fifty of them. He started to suspect that those lights were some kinds of beings that came from his magical core, which were helping him to do what he needed, like unlock his door go and to the bathroom. He decided to experiment a little. He chose one light and concentrated. He wanted the light to become invisible … and the light disappeared. His eyebrows shot up! "All right!" Then he willed the light to appear … the light appeared. Harry then concentrated on a different light and thought about a sundae with strawberries and whipped cream and voila a large plate with strawberry ice cream with whipped cream appeared floating above him … which promptly fell on his head. Seemed the little buggers had a sense of humor too. He looked to the mess around him and then to the lights, he pointed his finger to the mess and willed it gone … the mess disappeared.

Then he concentrated again, but this time he tried to concentrate on all of the lights and waved his hand. He willed them invisible and to his amazement they all disappeared! Then he pointed to the table by his bed and again he willed a large plate of strawberry ice cream with whipped cream and to his delight it appeared. The first thing he could think about was eating and only eating. Hey, if his first meal in three days was going to be his favorite ice cream then he was going to truly enjoy it. Once he finished his ice cream a twinkle flashed in his eyes worthy of his Marauder heritage. He decided to do something he had always wanted to do, prank the headmaster.

Harry was concentrating on the headmaster's socks and willed them in his room. He was waiting but nothing seemed to happen. The seconds were passing … one … two … five … suddenly a mountain of socks appeared in his room next to his bed. '_Wow, he really_ _does have a lot of socks'_ thought Harry. Immediately he began to take each pair of socks, one by one, and with the help of his new found friends he enchanted each pair to cause a different reaction to the dear old coot. **_'Well this green pair can turn him into the Grinch_. _Wonder if he even knows who Dr. Seuss is?_' _'Yes! The red ones will make him profess his undying love to McGonagall' 'Fuscia? Hmm, maybe it's not McGonagall he's into. Ok well this pair will make him belt out a rendition of 'I Am Woman' when puts them on'._** Harry laughed as he continued jinxing each pair of socks the headmaster owned. When he was finally done he looked at his little shiny friends and concentrated all he can to place one last spell on the socks before sending them back to the headmaster's room. Harry could not wait for the start of term, for the pranks would not go into effect until the school term started.

It was now seven o'clock in the morning, and Harry was waiting for his relatives to wake up. His thoughts now were the same as always, on a certain girl with long red hair, Ginny Weasley. She was his secret love although nobody knew about his feelings for her. Sure, now he could figure out exactly when he began to have feelings for her but back then he was so clueless. Since the time he came out of the Chamber of Secrets with Ginny in his arms, he was bound to her. She was constantly in his thoughts, this girl, no, young woman of unbelievable beauty and strength. One week before the last term had ended, right after his disastrous talk with the headmaster, he met her in the corridor of the great hall. He did not say anything … he only stared at her. Ginny was quietly staring at him as well. The fragile moment was broken when Ron, her git of a brother with impeccable timing, came stamping into the corridor, wailing that he was hungry again. Harry never wanted to date again, especially after the wet dating experience he had with Cho. But beyond that he didn't want to date anyone again because he had a homicidal maniac by the name of Voldemort running after him.

After his talk with the headmaster, where the man told him about the prophecy, he was aware that he needed to separate himself from his friends, and dating a girl was absolute out of the question. Everyone who was close to him would surely be in danger or die. Harry no longer had any confidence in his headmaster. Dumbledore had kept so many secrets from Harry, secrets that could have saved Sirius, but he didn't think that Harry could cope. Had Harry known, he would not have gone to the Department of Mysteries, his friends wouldn't have followed, and Ginny wouldn't have gotten hurt. He endangered Ginny. That thought kept running through his mind. He loved Ginny with all his heart but as long as Voldemort was around there is no way he would put her in jeopardy by being with her.

Suddenly Harry realized something. The lights! Maybe the lights could be the thing he needed to defeat Voldemort. Harry started to think, all of the pranks he set up for Dumbledore with the help of his 'friends' he could use them against Voldemort! He could use them to protect Ginny and his friends.

Harry needed proof; he needed to see if he could get something from Voldemort but something that he wouldn't miss. He began to concentrate and urged the lights to help him. He turned to the window and looked outside; he pointed his finger towards the street and waited with determination for something of his to arrive. Nothing seemed to happen and he was beginning to feel frustrated and exhausted. Harry was not prepared for what came next. He heard a loud crash and when he looked out of the window he saw an old run down building appear. As he squinted his eyes to see the rusted sign; all he could make out was the word 'orphanage'. He didn't know what the connection between Voldemort and this orphanage was but he resolved to investigate earlier. He concentrated again and willed the building to go away.

It was then that he suddenly realized that he had a great power that nobody knew about! It was obvious to him that he couldn't let anyone find out about his new and amazing powers. But best of all he knew that the Ministry could not detect the magic, which was produced by the lights. Well since there were no owls swooping into his room he was sure they could not detect this new magic of his.

Harry started to think about the possibilities. Was it possible to send a light to a person and see what that person was doing? Was it possible that a light could get something for him, like a book? Harry started to concentrate on one light and he willed a book called _Dark_ _Wizards Through the Ages_ from the forbidden section of Hogwarts library and pointed it to his bed. Immediately the book appeared on his bed.

Harry realized that things were now different with his new 'friends' by his side. His way of thinking completely changed. He did not have to rely on the old headmaster anymore. He would forevermore be in charge of his own destiny. While he stilled worried for the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and especially Ginny, he new he had the ability to defend himself and keep his family safe. He could see no reason now why he could not be with Ginny. Harry immediately turned to the table, took out some parchment and started to write.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know that you must be wondering why I'm writing to you, but before you panic I am ok. In fact, I'm great. I've sort of had a revelation and I have finally gathered all of my Gryffindor courage to tell you what I've wanted to say for a long time now._

_From the moment we came out the Chamber of Secrets I have carried these feelings for you inside me but I did not know what it was or even how to explain what these feeling were. At first I thought that I was just happy that my best mate's little sister was alive. There was no way I could have any kind of romantic feelings for you._

_And for the next few years I slowly realized that no matter how much I tried to deny it, I was falling in love with you. I mean, who wouldn't. You are smart, and beautiful, and strong, and terrifyingly gorgeous when you are angry. But I kept reminding myself that you were Ron's little sister and he would not approve of his mate dating his little sister. So I tried to forget about my feelings for you and tried to date others. Well as you can see by the Cho Chang fiasco that it didn't work._

_But I can't hold back anymore. You are not afraid to yell at me when I'm sulking. You are not afraid to talk about Sirius. You are not afraid to put me in my place and remind me when I'm being a total git. You have become my dearest friend and I feel so relaxed and happy when I am around you. The thought of you has made my time at the Dursley's much more tolerable._

_Hermione told me that you have given up on me but I am hoping that deep down inside there is still a piece of your heart that hasn't given up. I want to be with you, I want to get to know you better and I want to hold you close and know that there is more to my life than Voldemort. _

_If you no longer have any feelings for me, it's ok. But I would still like to be your friend. _

_Love always,_

_Harry_

Harry looked over the short letter. "Well, here goes nothing". Harry concentrated on one of the lights and willed the letter to go to Ginny's bed. The letter and the light disappeared and in a few seconds the light returned. Then Harry concentrated again, but this time he wanted to see if the letter was on Ginny's bed. He concentrated on a few of the lights and he saw a mist forming in front of him. In the mist he could see a bed appear and then he saw Ginny sitting on the bed with the letter in her hands. As Harry nervously watched he saw many emotions on Ginny's face; shock, surprise, and then joy! Harry's heart skipped a few beats as he thought that she might like him back. He saw Ginny jumped out of bed and walk to the table next to bed. She began to write something on his letter and then she disappeared from his vision and he saw only the bed.

Loud noises could be heard from the corridor outside of his room, breaking Harry out of his thoughts of the last few hours. His relatives … he totally forgot them. They must have woken up in an extra nasty mood today and Harry could only ponder what the day had in store for him. Well not today. He decided that he was no longer going to be their slave. He was no longer going to be Dudley's punching bag. He was no longer going to endure their abuse because it was for his protection. He had the means to protect himself and he was going to do just that.

Harry stood up and walked to the door of his room and willed the lights to unlock it. He ordered the lights to gather and pack his belongings and when they were done he focused on the Weasley's broom shed and sent his stuff there. He hoped that when Hedwig was finished with her hunting and flying she'd know to go to the Burrow. He walked down the stairs and with one look behind him he walked out of the house, for what he was certain was to be the last time.

He heard the familiar sounds of people apparating around him and he tensed up. He turned and saw the astonished looks of the order members. He sneered at them, "Hello there. Nice of you to drop by and wish me a happy birthday but I've got better things to do than to be locked up in this hell hole for your amusement. I have lots of plans on my agenda today and no room for you." The order members could not believe that Harry was speaking to them with so much anger. The first one to recover was the headmaster. "Harry, what is happening here? Why are you on the street? You need to be inside your house for your own safety and well being".

Harry looked at his headmaster, "My well being? Living with these muggles who hate me, abuse me, beat me, starve me, enslaved me, all of this is for my well being? None of you care about me. All you care about is keeping me safe so I can face Voldemort and do what none of you can do, kill him. Don't talk about my safety and well being, because of you each year my safety and well being has been compromised. Well no more! From now on I will be the judge of what is or isn't good for me. I will not allow you to manipulate me for your own purposes. Oh but don't worry, I'll still meet up with Voldemort one day but it will be on my terms. And yes I will defeat him and kill him but not for your sorry arses! I will have my revenge for my parents who were stolen from me, I will have my revenge for Sirius who was the only one honest with me, and I will make sure that my family and friends will be safe and happy!"

Harry didn't notice how the wind had picked up and was whipping all around them. The order members noticed that Harry's emerald green eyes were burning like fire. He was scary to behold with all the magic that was radiating from him. None of the order members dared to interrupt him while he spoke and many were too stunned when he finished. They watched as Harry concentrated and disappeared with a pop. Dumbledore and the other order members new that Harry would likely have gone to the Burrow but none of them were ready to face his wrath if they followed him there. With that they quietly agreed to return to headquarters and ponder these new developments.

Harry arrived in front of the Burrow and started to laugh. "That felt good," he said loudly. Harry walked up to the back door of the Burrow, he knocked and waited. The door opened and there stood Ginny in all her glory. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he could not bring him self to say anything. His eyes held a smile as he looked upon the most amazing and beautiful creature he'd seen in his short life.

With a silly grin on his face, he conjured a rose and fell on one knee. "My fair lady, please accept this rose as token from my heart." Laughter and happiness danced in his eyes as he looked upon her.

Ginny was very surprised to suddenly see Harry in front of her. She giggled as she saw him on bended knee. "Harry, are you drunk?"

"Drunk? No of course I am not drunk." He got up from his kneeling position. "Ginny I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait for your response to my letter. Did you receive it?"

Ginny looked surprised … "You really could not wait for my answer, Harry?"

Harry nodded and looked at the ground … interesting shoes … he counted three holes.

"Harry? Won't you come in and have some tea? How did you get here? Did the order bring you here?" Harry murmured something. "What did you say", Ginny asked.

"No, the order doesn't know that I am here" Harry answered her meekly.

"Did you run away, Harry?"

Harry again murmured something unrecognizable.

"You _did_ run away," she whispered. She took his hand and pulled him inside. She held out a chair from the kitchen table and pushed him on the chair. "Don't even tell me what happened. I don't think I want to know. Well actually I do but that will have to be for later. She pulled his note from her pocked and held it close to her chest. "You silly boy" she said with a smile. "Of course I still have feelings for you. They never really ended. They just evolved from a silly crush to something much deeper." She put her head down as she felt the infamous Weasley blush beginning to rise.

Harry looked up in surprise and stared at her for a moment. He stood up and embraced her. He took in the cinnamon and apple scent of her and new that he wanted to hold her like this for ever. "I am the happiest person in the world" he cried, he lifted her from her feet and joyfully spun her around, the rose totally forgotten on the floor.

Ginny had never felt so happy and complete. At last, the boy-who-lived has come to his senses and paid attention to her. Maybe her dreams could become reality, who knows what Harry was feeling for her. If it were up to her, they would go to her room and have a long over due snog.

Harry was getting dizzy of all the turns he took with Ginny in his arms. What would he do for a good snog with the girl of his dreams, but he could not hope for that any time soon? He sat her down on her feet and looked at her. "I'd love to get to know you better, Ginny," he said. His face was very close to hers.

"Harry," she said shyly. "Why don't we skip the 'knowing each other' phase and go to the next phase?"

"Phase" Harry asked surprised and confused "What next phase?"

"You know, the phase where you kiss me, and I kiss you" Ginny answered hesitantly.

"Ah, that phases. Are there more phases?" He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. His slowly lowered his head towards her.

Ginny looked at him with a mischievous grin, "Yes."

"Tell me", he whispered as he leaned closer to her.

Ginny was mesmerized by Harry's closeness. She had lived this moment in her dreams so many times. "Snogging"

"Show me", Harry said. His eyelids were half closed and Ginny could feel the tingle of his breath on her face.

Ginny kissed him deeply, her body was pressed against his, and he could feel the heat from her body. Their kiss was tender but with passion. It contained every single hope and dream that they had and both silently prayed that they had a life time of kisses like this.

Harry pulled away and put his forehead against Ginny's. They stayed this way for a while, afraid to move and realize that this was just a dream. Ginny was the first to speak. "Harry, you do realize that we will have to tell my family about us? You know how over protective my brothers are." Harry just calmly smiled at her, "Gin, I finally found the piece of the puzzle that makes my life complete. I am not afraid of your brothers and I think I can get them to see things are way." Ginny noticed a twinkle in his eyes and knew that he had something up his sleeves and she couldn't wait until the over protective gits arrived.

-----

"I'M HOME, MUM" a voice downstairs screamed. "MUM, WHERE ARE YOU?" Ron was walking through the kitchen into the living room, but his mother was not there. "She's still with the order", he murmured. "Damn, who's going to cook dinner? And where is Ginny … probably sleeping again."

Ron walked into the kitchen looking for a bite to eat but he lost his appetite when he saw his best mate and his little sister snogging in the kitchen. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, POTTER," he screamed in rage.

Ron balled his hands into a tight fist and Ginny tried to protect Harry by standing in front of him. Harry put a hand on Ginny's shoulder and guided her to a chair. Ron continued yelling, "WHO SAID YOU CAN KISS GINNY! SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL! DON'T YOU REALIZE THE DANGER YOU'VE PUT HER IN!"

Harry was trying very hard to control his anger and tried to talk to Ron. "Ron, calm down and let's talk about...ugh!" Harry was pushed up against the wall and then Ron's fist connected with his jaw. The impact sent Harry's head against the wall and Harry felt something warm running down his back. He ran his hand through the back of his hair and saw blood on his hand. Ginny screamed at Ron, "What is your problem! He's your best mate!", but he paid no attention to her.

That was it. Ron had finally pushed Harry too far. A few specs of lights began to appear before Harry and he concentrated very hard, then all of the sudden Ron flew against the kitchen and landed against the wall. To Harry's dismay, the rest of the Weasley brother's decided to show up. Bill and Charlie walked over to Ron and picked him up. The twins looked between Harry and Ron and then at each other. With a smile they conjured up a bowl of popcorn and some butter bear and sat at the end of the table to watch the show. _'Well at least Percy's not here'_, thought Harry.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" roared Bill.

Ron was the first to answer, "I came in and found Harry snogging Ginny! He never said that he fancied her and now he's got his hands all over her. Merlin knows what would have happened if I didn't walk in."

Ginny got up and yelled just as loudly. "Ron you stupid Git. You could've killed him. He wasn't hurting me! We just…" Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulders and guided her back to her seat.

Charlie and Bill looked over at Harry with menacing eyes. "Harry, you know that we think you are an ok bloke but do you really think that you just come here and take advantage of Ginny and not expect to answer to us about it?" said Charlie.

Ginny finally had enough of the Weasley gits and got up. "Harry is not taking advantage of me. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said YES! None of you have any right to interfere in my personal life. I will date and snog whomever I want and there is nothing you can do about it!" Ginny flashed her wand and waved it at all of her brothers.

Again Harry put a calming hand on Ginny and sat her down on a chair. He gently kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry love but we both knew I have to face them sooner or later."

He turned and faced the Weasley brothers and coldly and calmly spoke to them. "Who do you think you are? All of you have known me for years now. You have taken me into your home and have even called me your brother. I have protected this family because I love this family but now I am being beaten and threaten. Why?"

Bill calmed himself down and stood in front of Harry. "Harry, we have always considered you part of our family but we also know that you are a target. Are you that selfish that you could only think of yourself? Don't you realize that Ginny will become a target when people find out you are dating her? And yes, sooner or later people will know that you two are together and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will do everything in his power to get to you through her."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. "Bill do you honestly think that I can't protect Ginny? I love her more than anything and I would give up my life to make sure she was safe."

Charlie closed in on Harry, "Oh we have no doubt that you would try to protect her but how can we trust you to protect her when you can't control yourself? Because of your hot headed nature you went running after Sirius when he wasn't in danger. Ron and Ginny went running after you. Both of them got hurt because you couldn't listen to reason and you had to do things your way."

Harry was so stunned and hurt. Tears welled up in his eyes. He looked at them and spoke to them in a whisper, "Do you really believe that it's my fault Sirius died?" Harry didn't even noticed that Bill, Charlie and Ron were standing around him until they all grabbed him and dragged him to the back yard. Fred and George picked up their popcorn and butter beer and followed them outside. They conjured up some lawn chairs and sat down and continued watching the entertainment.

Once outside they unceremoniously dropped Harry to the ground. "No Harry, we don't believe it was directly your fault but indirectly it was. We can't take chances with Ginny. Now you will forget all this nonsense about dating Ginny and we won't mention it to anyone else. You will still be welcomed into our home but we will watch you closely. Step out of line or try anything with Ginny and Ron, Charlie and myself will make you regret the day you learned you were a wizard."

Harry was stunned. His world was falling apart in front of him. He looked at Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George. Then he looked at Ginny and saw sadness and anger in her face. He noticed a little spec of light floating around him. The longer he looked at Ginny the brighter the light got. He realized that this light represented the love he had for her and he was not going to give up what he had just found.

He got up and faced the Weasley brothers with fierce determination. Ron took a step back when he felt the wind pick up again. They noticed that Harry's eyes glowed like green fire and for the first time since they arrived they noticed all the little specs of light around Harry.

"No, I don't think so. I love Ginny and I won't give up on that love. She has the right to make her own choices and she has chosen me. Right now I am good enough to be in your presence because I am supposed to defeat a dark lord but I am not good enough to be with Ginny? Don't underestimate me or my power. I have grown up a lot in the last few weeks and I am not the same stupid kid that went running to the Department of Mysteries. I am not the same stupid kid who has allowed Dumbledore and the order to manipulate me. And let me make myself clear to you. Standing before you is not the same little kid who was scared of the Weasley 6. You will not stand there menacing me and expect me to run and hide with my tail between my legs. THOSE DAYS ARE OVER!"

Harry took in a deep breath to calm down. He quickly glanced over at Ginny who was looking at him with pride and then turned his focus back to her brothers. "I know my destiny and it doesn't lie with some stupid prophecy. My destiny is Ginny. No one will take that away from me, not even Voldemort is that strong. I am not afraid anymore. I am ready and willing to fight and I will win. And I will have the life and love that I have been denied. If I have to stay here and stand up to each and every one of you I will."

No one seemed to notice that Harry was levitating inches off the ground. The power that was radiating from him went unnoticed by the angry Weasleys. Bill looked at his brothers and they all nodded. He turned to Harry and with a sneer worthy of Snape said, "Harry do you really think that you can take all of us on? Between Charlie and me you wouldn't be able to handle us and Ron here has already proven that you can't handle him." Ron laughed at that statement and straightened up next to his brothers.

Harry laughed at them. He was surrounded by the lights and a humming sound could be heard. Harry's hair stood on end as he willed the lights to come into his body. As the lights did as he commanded a glow began to surround him. The fire in his eyes grew in its intensity and the Weasley brothers finally realized what was happening in front of them. For the first time that afternoon they were truly afraid of Harry and wondered what sort of sleeping monster had they awaken in him.

Harry stretched out his arm and waved his hand over them. Bill, Charlie and Ron were lifted off the ground and were thrown up against the house. Harry walked towards them and he waved his hand over them and all three were lifted up again and thrown out into the clearing. He waved his hand again and the three were lifted up again. All three of them looked at each other with fear but could not get any words to come out of their mouths. With great effort and strength Harry waved his hand over them and they were clearly thrown across the yard and into the near by lake.

Harry walked towards them with his eyes still blazing. Ginny, Fred and George (along with the popcorn and butter beer of course) quickly followed behind him. He stopped at the edge of the lake and with a wave of his hand he pulled the three of them out. He willed three lights to come forth and sent one each to them. Suddenly the lights turned into ropes and quickly wrapped itself around each of them. Bill, Charlie and Ron looked at Harry with fear and wondered what he would do next.

Ginny walked up behind Harry and gently put her hand on his shoulder. He began to relax and he turned around and looked at her. He looked in her eyes and smiled at her. "You are my happiness. I couldn't let them take that from me" and with that said he blacked out.

A few hours later Harry found himself on the couch being tended to by the twins. They noticed that he was finally coming around and removed the blankets they placed on top of him. "Welcome back mate. You had us a bit worried there." They each offered Harry a hand up and helped to steady him. "Where's Ginny? Is she all right?" Harry was wondering if he scared her away. Fred and George picked up on his feelings and began to calm him down. "No worries mate, she's fine. When we brought you in here she went back and gave the super gits a piece of her mind. She bat-bogey hexed all three of them and since they were still tied up they couldn't do anything about it. It was quite funny actually; we had to conjure up a second bowl of popcorn. How long will those ropes hold them? Umm, where did those ropes come from anyway?"

Harry wondered. He didn't think about that. "I'm not sure how long they'll stay like that. See, at midnight I had all these lights that came out of my body. They're some sort of beings created by my magical core, I think. I quickly learned that I could control them and will them to do whatever I wanted or wanted done. I guess they will be tied down until I will them to be released."

Fred and George looked at Harry, then to each other and back to Harry, "Wicked!"

Harry and the twins walked by the lake to check up on Ginny and her brothers. As soon as Ginny saw Harry she ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Harry held on to her as if his life depended on it. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed is eyes. He gently rubbed his nose against hers and slowly leaned in and captured her lips in a tender but passionate kiss. While they kissed, he released a few of the lights from within him and they floated and danced around the couple giving them a more magical appearance. Harry gently pulled away and lifted Ginny off the ground and spun her around. Their laughter was pure and innocent and it gave the Weasley brothers something to think about.

Bill, Charlie and Ron all looked at each other and then to the twins. They all nodded in silent agreement. "Hem, hem…" Both Harry and Ginny turned around and looked at Bill who was trying to find a comfortable position. "Harry, look mate we're really sorry. We had no right to do what we did or even say the things we said."

Ron finally spoke up, "Um, yeah…well you see, it's just that…bloody hell! She's our sister and no matter how old she gets she will always be our baby sister. We have to look out for her and protect her. It's our job mate."

"Harry, the way you handled the three of us was amazing. We knew you were powerful but we didn't realize just how powerful. You're kind of scary you know, and you haven't come into your full magical abilities yet. We all kind of figured that if you could take the three of us on with such ease, when you do come into your full potential, well not even you-know-who has any kind of chance against you. Ginny would definitely be safer by your side than away from you." Charlie looked over at Ginny and offered her a smile which she greatly accepted and returned.

"Of course if we didn't come to our senses Ginny threatened to bat bogey us until we do and I for one don't want to see if she'll follow through on that threat", said Ron as he shivered at the thought.

Harry and Ginny laughed and she took his hand in hers. "Harry, I think it's time you let them go." Harry had that mischievous twinkle in his eye again and stepped forward to the tied up boys. He kneeled in front of them and looked at each one. "You think so? I don't know, I mean I have these new abilities and I really want to see what else I can do. I have three guinea pigs in front of me to practice on." Harry could not stop laughing at the fear etched upon the brother's faces. He finally took pity on them and waved his hands over them. The ropes turned back into the little lights they all saw earlier, releasing the Weasley boys. They momentarily danced in front of Harry as if communicating to him. He smiled and said "Thank you". The lights sparkled brighter before they re-entered his body. Everyone looked at Harry with a million questions on his face. He spoke before they got the chance and assured them that he would explain everything later on.

They could hear the back door of the Burrow opening and heard Mrs. Weasley walking towards them calling their names. She walked up to the group and found the boys laughing, rubbing their bruises and bowing at Harry's feet. Harry, Ginny and the twins were rolling on the grass in laughter. "What is going on here?" Fred and George got up and kissed her on each cheek and replied in unison, "No worries mum. Harry wants to date Ginny. Your other sons just wanted to make sure that Harry was worthy of her and he clearly showed that he was. All's happy on the Weasley front." With that said, Mrs. Weasley joined in on the laughter and walked away to prepare a wonderful meal for that night. A celebration would definitely take place and while she won't admit it to anyone, she secretly began making preparations for the wedding of her only daughter.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did while writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions on how to make the story better or to improve my writing I humbly welcome them.


End file.
